1. Technical Field
An aspect of the disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory device and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Related Art
A three-dimensional memory device including memory cells stacked on a substrate has been proposed for the purpose of high integration of a semiconductor device. Various technologies are being developed in order to improve operational reliability of the three-dimensional memory device and reproducibility of a manufacturing process used to produce the device.